2007–08 United States network television schedule
The following is the 2007–08 network television schedule for the six major English language commercial broadcast networks in the United States. The schedule covers prime time hours from September 2007 through May 2008. The schedule is followed by a list per network of returning series, new series, and series canceled after the 2006–07 season. The schedule was affected by the 2007–08 Writers Guild of America strike. This was the first TV season where Nielsen Media Research kept track of DVR ratings (live plus same day; C3; live plus 7) New series are highlighted in bold. All NBC programming from August 8, 2008 to August 24, 2008 was pre-empted for coverage of the 2008 Summer Olympics. Each of the 30 highest-rated shows is listed with its rank and rating as determined by Nielsen Media Research.Highest-rated series is based on the annual top-rated programs list compiled by Nielsen Media Research and reported on TimBrooks.net/Ratings : Yellow indicates the top-10 most-watched programs of the season. : Cyan indicates the top-20 most-watched programs of the season. : Magenta indicates the top-30 most-watched programs of the season. PBS is not included; member stations have local flexibility over most of their schedules and broadcast times for network shows may vary. Sunday *Extreme Makeover: Home Edition aired two-hour episodes on January 13 through January 27. Monday *''American Gladiators'' premiered Sunday, January 6, 2008 at 9:00PM Eastern/8:00PM Central before moving to Mondays at 8:00PM Eastern/7:00PM Central. *''Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles'' premiered Sunday, January 13, 2008 at 8:00PM Eastern/7:00PM Central before moving to Mondays at 9:00PM Eastern/8:00PM Central. Tuesday *''According to Jim'' premiered on January 1, 2008 with two 30 minute episodes. Then on January 9, 2008 it only aired one episode for the night. *''One Tree Hill'' premiered on January 8, 2008 with a two-hour premiere. *''American Idol'' premiered on January 15, 2008 and January 16, 2008 with two hour episodes each night. *''Miss Guided'' showed a "sneak-peek" on Tuesday March 18, 2008 following Dancing with the Stars at 10:30PM Eastern/9:30PM Central. It then moved to its regular timeslot on March 20 at 8:00PM Eastern/7:00PM Central with back to back episodes filling in for Ugly Betty through April 3.ABC Sends "Miss/Guided" to Counsel Thursdays, The Futon Critic, February 26, 2008 Wednesday * American Idol premiered on January 15, 2008 and January 16, 2008 with two hour episodes each night. *''Crowned: The Mother of All Pageants'' premiered on December 12, 2007 at 9:00PM Eastern/8:00PM Central before moving to Wednesdays at 8:00PM Eastern/7:00PM Central. * Law & Order had a two-hour season premiere (two episodes) on January 2, 2008. * Supernanny aired back to back episodes on January 2, 2008. Thursday *''Reaper'' moved to 9:00PM Eastern/8:00PM Central on February 28, 2008, replacing Supernatural. *''Miss Guided'' showed a "sneak-peek" on Tuesday March 18, 2008 following Dancing with the Stars at 10:30PM Eastern/9:30PM Central. It then moved to its regular timeslot on March 20 at 8:00PM Eastern/7:00PM Central with back to back episodes filling in for Ugly Betty through April 3.ABC Sends "Miss Guided" to Counsel Thursdays, The Futon Critic, February 26, 2008 Friday * Amne$ia premiered on February 22, 2008 at 9:00PM Eastern/8:00PM Central, before moving to its regular timeslot on February 29, 2008 at 8:00PM Eastern/7:00PM Central. Saturday By network ABC Returning series: *''20/20'' *''ABC Saturday Movie of the Week'' *''According to Jim'' *''America's Funniest Home Videos'' *''The Bachelor'' *''Boston Legal'' *''Brothers & Sisters'' *''Dancing with the Stars'' *''Desperate Housewives'' *''Extreme Makeover: Home Edition'' *''Grey's Anatomy'' *''Just for Laughs'' *''Lost'' *''Men in Trees'' *''Notes from the Underbelly'' *''October Road'' *''Saturday Night Football'' *''Supernanny'' *''Ugly Betty'' *''Wife Swap'' *''The Wonderful World of Disney'' New series: *''Big Shots'' *''Carpoolers'' *''Cashmere Mafia'' *''Cavemen'' *''Dirty Sexy Money'' *''Eli Stone'' *''Miss Guided'' *''Private Practice'' *''Pushing Daisies'' *''Samantha Who?'' *''Women's Murder Club'' Not returning from 2006–07: *''Big Day'' *''Extreme Makeover'' *''George Lopez'' *''Help Me Help You'' *''In Case of Emergency'' *''The Knights of Prosperity'' *''The Nine'' *''Set for Life'' *''Six Degrees'' *''Traveler'' *''What About Brian'' CBS Returning series: * 48 Hours Mystery * 60 Minutes * The Amazing Race * Big Brother * Cold Case * CSI: Crime Scene Investigation * CSI: Miami * CSI: NY * Criminal Minds * Ghost Whisperer * How I Met Your Mother * Jericho * NCIS * The New Adventures of Old Christine * Numb3rs * Power of 10 * Rules of Engagement * Two and a Half Men * Shark * Survivor * The Unit * Without a Trace New series: *''The Big Bang Theory'' *''Cane'' *''Flashpoint'' *''Kid Nation'' *''Million Dollar Password'' *''Moonlight'' *''Secret Talents of the Stars'' *''Swingtown'' *''Viva Laughlin'' *''Welcome to The Captain '' Not returning from 2006–07: * 3 lbs * Armed & Famous * The Class * Close to Home * The King of Queens * Smith The CW Returning series: * America's Next Top Model * Beauty and the Geek * Everybody Hates Chris * The Game * Girlfriends * One Tree Hill * Pussycat Dolls Present: The Search For the Next Doll * Smallville * Supernatural * WWE Friday Night SmackDown New series: *''Aliens in America'' *''Crowned: The Mother of All Pageants'' *''CW Now'' *''Eight Days a Week *Farmer Wants a Wife'' *''Gossip Girl'' *''Life Is Wild'' *''Online Nation'' *''Reaper'' Not returning from 2006–07: * 7th Heaven * All of Us * Gilmore Girls * Hidden Palms * Runaway * Reba * Veronica Mars FOX Returning series: *''24'' (later postponed until the following TV schedule season) *''American Dad!'' *''American Idol'' *''America's Most Wanted'' *''Bones'' *''COPS'' *''Family Guy'' *''House'' *''King of the Hill'' *''Prison Break'' *'''Til Death'' *''The Simpsons'' *''Talkshow with Spike Feresten'' New series: *''Back to You'' *''Canterbury's Law'' *''K-Ville'' *''Kitchen Nightmares'' *''Nashville'' *''New Amsterdam'' *''The Moment of Truth'' *''The Next Great American Band'' *''The Return of Jezebel James'' *''Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles'' *''Unhitched'' *''When Women Rule the World '''Not returning from 2006–07': *''Drive'' *''Happy Hour'' *''Justice'' *''The O.C.'' *''Standoff'' *''The Rich List'' *''Vanished'' *''The War at Home'' *''The Wedding Bells'' *''The Winner'' MyNetworkTV Returning series: *''IFL Battleground'' *''My Thursday Night Movie'' *''My Friday Night Movie'' *''My Saturday Night Movie'' (summer) *''Meet My Folks'' (from NBC) *''Breaking the Magician's Code: Magic's Biggest Secrets Finally Revealed'' (from FOX) *''Paradise Hotel 2'' (season one on FOX) *''The Best of In Living Color'' (from FOX) *''The Twilight Zone'' (from UPN) New series: *''NFL Total Access'' *''Celebrity Exposé'' *''Control Room Presents'' *''Whacked Out Videos'' *''Street Patrol'' *''The Academy'' *''Jail'' *''Decision House'' *''Masters of Illusion'' *''Under One Roof '''Not returning from 2006–07': *''Desire'' *''Fashion House'' *''Wicked Wicked Games'' *''Watch Over Me'' *''American Heiress'' *''Saints & Sinners'' NBC Returning series: *''1 vs. 100'' *''30 Rock'' *''The Biggest Loser'' *''Deal or No Deal'' *''ER'' *''Friday Night Lights'' *''Football Night in America'' *''Heroes'' *''Law & Order'' *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' *''Las Vegas'' *''Medium'' *''My Name Is Earl'' *''Nashville Star'' (moved from USA Network) *''NBC Sunday Night Football'' *''The Office'' *''Scrubs'' *''The Apprentice'' New series: *''Bionic Woman'' *''Chuck'' *''Journeyman'' *''Life'' *''Lipstick Jungle'' *''The Singing Bee'' *''Fear Itself'' Not returning from 2006–07: *''Andy Barker, P.I.'' *''The Black Donnellys'' *''Crossing Jordan'' *''Grease: You're the One that I Want!'' *''Identity'' *''Kidnapped'' *''Law & Order: Criminal Intent'' (moved to USA Network) *''Raines'' *''The Real Wedding Crashers'' *''Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip'' *''Thank God You're Here'' *''Twenty Good Years'' Full season orders and cancellations Full season orders The following are shows that have been given full seasons during the 2007/08 television season. Shows listed in Bold returned for the 2008/09 television season. ABC *''Private Practice'' – On October 19, 2007, the show was given a full 22-episode season.New Shows "Private Practice" and "The Big Bang Theory" Get Full-Season Pickups... from entertainmentnow.wordpress.com *''Pushing Daisies'' – On October 23, 2007, the show received the order for nine additional episodes comprising a full season. *''Samantha Who?'' – On October 30, 2007, the show received a full season order due to solid retention of the audience from Dancing with the Stars in both total viewers, consistently finishing 1st place in its timeslot, and the key 18-49 demographic, consistently finishing in 2nd in its timeslot. *''Dirty Sexy Money'' – On November 16, 2007, the show was given a full season order, making it the first show to be ordered a full season since the writers strike began on November 5. CBS *''The Big Bang Theory'' – On October 19, 2007, the show was given a full 22-episode season. *''The Unit'' - On October 19, 2007, the show was given a full 22-episode season order. FOX *''Kitchen Nightmares'' – On October 16, 2007, the show was renewed for another season of 10 episodes. *''The Moment of Truth'' – On February 1, 2008, Fox ordered an additional 13 episodes, bringing the total episode order to 25. NBC *''Chuck– On November 26, 2007 NBC gave a full 22-episode season to the show. *Life'' – On November 26, 2007 NBC gave a full 22-episode season to the show. The CW *''Gossip Girl'' – On October 9, 2007, the show was given a full 22-episode season, making it the first new show to do so. *''Aliens in America'' – Although a full season order has not been officially announced, sources have reported that despite the writers strike this show will have 17 episodes for the season.Reaper, Aliens in America Near Full-Season Pickups from The CW - 10/25/2007 5:36:00 PM - Broadcasting & Cable Cancellations The following are shows that have been canceled during the 2007/08 television season. ABC *''Big Shots'' – All 11 produced episodes aired and on February 12, 2008 ABC announced no new episodes would be produced after the strike, effectively cancelling the show. 'TV Guide Blog: After the Strike' *''Carpoolers'' – 13 produced episodes aired and on February 12, 2008 ABC announced no new episodes would be produced after the strike, effectively cancelling the show. *''Cashmere Mafia'' – ABC announced on March 13, 2008 that the show will not return.Many TV Series Face Uncertain Futures , Yahoo!, March 13, 2008 *''Cavemen'' – 6 of the 13 produced episodes aired, and on February 12, 2008 ABC announced no new episodes would be produced after the strike, effectively cancelling the show. *''Men in Trees'' – ABC announced on May 4, 2008 that the show will not return next season. *''Miss Guided'' – Confirmed canceled on May 12, 2008 *''Notes from the Underbelly'' – Confirmed canceled on May 12, 2008 *''October Road'' – Confirmed canceled on May 12, 2008. *''Women's Murder Club'' – Confirmed canceled on May 12, 2008. CBS *''Cane'' – Confirmed canceled on May 14, 2008 *''Jericho'' – CBS announced on March 21, 2008, that the show will not return for another season. *''Kid Nation'' – Confirmed canceled on May 14, 2008 *''Moonlight'' – Confirmed canceled on May 14, 2008 *''Power of 10'' – The show was canceled on April 30, 2008 in favor of The Price Is Right $1,000,000 Spectacular; the two series shared the same host (Drew Carey). *''Secret Talents of the Stars'' – canceled after one episode due to low ratings. *''Shark'' - Confirmed canceled on May 14, 2008 *''Viva Laughlin'' – canceled on October 22, 2007, after airing only two episodes. The previously unscheduled The Amazing Race started early and took over the timeslot. *''Welcome to The Captain'' – After the 5th episode aired, the show was canceled due to poor ratings. FOX *''Canterbury's Law'' – Confirmed canceled on May 15, 2008. *''Back to You'' – canceled after FOX decided not to bring the show back for an already in-production second season. *''K-Ville'' – 10 of the 11 produced episodes aired and on February 12, 2008, FOX announced no new episodes would be produced after the strike, effectively cancelling the show. *''Nashville'' – Originally scheduled to return on November 9, 2007, but after airing only two episodes, FOX canceled the series on October 19, 2007. *''New Amsterdam'' – On May 11, 2008, FOX canceled the freshman series. *''The Return of Jezebel James'' – On March 24, 2008, after three episodes in one complete week, FOX canceled the comedy due to low ratings. It is unlikely that the unaired episodes will ever air, due to its official site being taken down by FOX. NBC *''1 vs. 100'' – canceled at the 2008 upfront presentation. *''American Gladiators'' – NBC decided not to renew the show for a third season, even though there were plans that got canceled *''Amne$ia'' – canceled at the 2008 upfront presentation. *''Bionic Woman'' – All 8 produced episodes aired and on February 12, 2008, NBC announced no new episodes would be produced after the strike, effectively cancelling the show. *''My Dad Is Better Than Your Dad'' – canceled at the 2008 upfront presentation. *''Journeyman'' – The last of 13 produced episodes aired on December 19, 2007. NBC did not order a full-season run by the deadline of December 11, 2007, effectively cancelling the series. Journeyman: Time Runs Out for NBC Drama » TV Series Finale *''Las Vegas'' – After 5 seasons and 106 episodes, NBC announced the cancellation of the series on February 20. The final episode, which aired on February 15, was a cliffhanger. *''Phenomenon'' – canceled at the 2008 upfront presentation. *''Quarterlife'' – The web-series-turned-network-program was canceled on NBC after one episode due to low ratings, the lowest NBC had received in that time slot in 17 years. NBC Universal announced the series would continue on co-owned cable network Bravo. *''Heroes Origins'' – The series was canceled before it aired and was confirmed at the upfronts. *''Scrubs'' – After seven seasons, NBC announced that the show would not return. However, ABC picked it up for the 2008/09 season. *''The Singing Bee'' – canceled at the 2008 upfront presentation. The CW *''Aliens in America'' – After its 18 episodes, the show will air its series finale on May 18, 2008. *''Girlfriends'' – After 8 seasons and 172 episodes, on February 12, 2008, The CW announced no more new episodes will be produced and the show was officially canceled. While there won't be any additional episodes produced for the season, a series finale/retrospective for the show is in talks. *''Life Is Wild'' – All 13 produced episodes aired and on February 12, 2008, The CW announced no new episodes would be produced after the strike, effectively cancelling the show. *''Online Nation'' – First show to be canceled in the 2007–08 season. This show set a record for the lowest ratings in The CW's brief history. *''WWE Friday Night SmackDown'' – On February 8, 2008 World Wrestling Entertainment and The CW had ended negotiations to keep Friday Night SmackDown! on the network. WWE stated that Friday Night SmackDown! would continue to air on The CW through the end of the 2007/08 broadcast season. On February 26, 2008, WWE announced that MyNetworkTV picked up Friday Night Smackdown for the 2008/09 television season. *''CW Now'' – It was announced that in early February, 2008, that CW Now would be going on hiatus. However, on February 13, 2008, The CW announced that they were cancelling CW Now after the February 24 episode. References Category:United States primetime network television schedules United States Network Television Schedule, 2007 08 United States Network Television Schedule, 2007 08